


𝑪𝑼𝑷𝑰𝑫'𝑺 𝑪𝑶𝑹𝑵𝑬𝑹 | enhypen

by CXNDYCROWNS (JXYCROWNS)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Arranged Marriages, Basically I-landers work there but only as side characters, Bighit Japan group are also workers there, But it's a company for dating apps, Its for Heeseung because we don't wanna keep him single, Like cameos etc., M/M, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wonki bffs wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXYCROWNS/pseuds/CXNDYCROWNS
Summary: At 29, not finding any permanent love while working at one of the most famous Dating companies was a bit ironic for Jay.And then he tumbles down the tunnel of dramatic confessions, desperate kissing, confusing love triangles, and Jay sort of realized why some people preferred to be single because maybe being in a mess with the CEO of Cupid's Corners, his friends, and his own personal life, maybe it wasn't the greatest thing ever to have someone like you. Because it was complicated. Heck, more complicated than he thought it would be.[The first two parts are just intros to the characters and to the Cupid's Corner app! The first chapter is one Chapter "3".]
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Characters

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**

  
❝ _i'm trapped in a labyrinth of strange emotions_ ❞

— **love foolish, twice**

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**

• _**YANG JUNGWON**_ •

* * *

• _**JAY PARK**_ • 

* * *

• _**PARK SUNGHOON**_ • 

* * *

• _**JAKE SHIM** _•

* * *

• _**LEE HEESEUNG**_ •

* * *

• _**KIM SUNOO**_ •

* * *

• _ **NISHIMURA RI-KI**_ •

* * *

• _**[THEODORE](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/634496745421668386/797512754369921044/4822d819b28b3110cf373f4078eb6f79.png?width=421&height=655)** **DOYUN HWANG**_ •

* * *

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
**

❝ _i'm the only one that can make you feel right_  
_i'm the only one that you think of at night_ ❞

— **the king, conan gray**

 **▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**


	2. Cupid's Corner Intro

【 ** _WELCOME TO CUPID'S CORNER!_** 】

【 **_I'M CUPID AND I'M HERE TO HELP YOU FIND THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE_** 】  
  
【 **_SIGN UP NOW AND LET'S TAKE A TOUR!_** 】

 **_NAME:_ **J|

 _**NAME:** _ Jay P|

 _**NAME:** _ Jay Park|

  


【 ** _WELCOME JAY PARK!_**】

【 _ **WOULD LIKE TO TAKE A TOUR?**_ 】 

〖 _YES_ 〗〖 _NO_ 〗

〖 _ **YES**_ 〗

【 ** _FIRSTOFF, WE HAVE OUR LOVE RADAR!_** 】

【 ** _YOUR_ LOVE RADAR _IS TO FIND YOUR OTHER HALF! CLICK_ BELOW _TO SEE ANY PROFILES!_** 】

【 ** _YOUR_ LOVE LETTERS _ARE YOUR NOTIFICATIONS FOR ANY TEXTS ANY SOULMATES SEND YOU!_** 】

【 ** _YOUR_ LOVE SPARK _IS A UNIQUE SOUND FOR YOU AND YOU ONLY TO LET YOU KNOW YOU ARE NEAR YOUR SOULMATE_** 】

  
  


【 _ **YOUR LOVE SCALE SHOWS HOW COMPATIBLE YOU ARE WITH YOUR CHOICES! LETS YOU KNOW ALL THE POSSIBLE CHOICES OF  
SOULMATES! **_】

【 **IF YOU CLICK ON THIS HEART NAMED** _EROS_ **,** **_IT WILL LEAD TO YOUR_ LOVE STATUS!**】

【 ** _FOR ANY UPDATES JUST CHECK OUT IN THE LOVE LETTER CENTER!_** 】

【 ** _YOU HAVE FINISHED THE TOUR!_** 】

【 ** _INSERT A_** _PROFILE PICTURE!_ 】

【 ** _DO YOU CONFIRM THIS AS YOUR PROFILE?_** 】

〖 _YES_ 〗 〖 _NO_ 〗

〖 _ **YES**_ 〗

【 **ALRIGHT! YOU ARE ALL SET! WELCOME TO** CUPID'S CORNER ** JAY!**】

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
  
**

❝ _we're fools loving each other so much_  
 _without you, i feel dizzy and sad_ ❞  
  
— **psycho, red velvet**

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**

_[ disclaimer, none of these gifs belong to me! they all belong to their rightful owners_   
_they're simply here for the aesthetic i am trying to recreate. everything else, belongs to me. ]_


	3. silence, before you exit

Looking up at the looming skyscraper above him, Jay took a deep breath before fixing his suit one last time. Today was his first day of work after getting transferred to Seoul C.C. He didn't know how he managed to snatch the spot of the CEO's PA, but he wasn't complaining. He hadn't been in Seoul for so long, it might take a bit of time to get used too. He walked forward, looking around the grand area. He wasn't sure that the Main Cupid's Corner building was _this_ huge and luxurious. But that was only from the outside. 

He had to pass so many gates and guards and security checks, but it was his first day so he decided that's why he had to do _all_ of that. Cupid's Corners was the _most_ popular and used Dating app in South Korea, but not in the U.S. Maybe that's why everything looked so different back in Seoul. Going up the countless stairs, and onto the first doors with 2 guards on either side, he bit back a scoff. How many security breaches do these people need to do? It was a _Dating App_ company. Bowing at the guards, and holding up his ID before he passed through a metal detector. 

Heading in for the first time, he bit back the urge to stop and just gape at the entire place. Walls lined with pink and red and golden silky drapes, overhead with a Greek-like style. His feet just went on autopilot, with his eyes taking in the magnificent landscape. Fixing his specs on his nose, he went to the receptionist. The sitting male, who looked a bit foreign glanced up before fixing his position to talk. "Name?" 

"Jay Park, new Personal Assistant of CEO," he started before the Recioptist interrupted. "Ah, you! Yes, it's your first day right?" he asks excitedly. 

Jay buffered for a moment before awkwardly smiling, "Yes, it is."

"Well, Welcome to Cupid's Corners Seoul Headquarters! I'm Hanbin," he introduced. 

Jay nodded, "Well you already know who I am." 

Hanbin licked his lips, "Of course. It's a miracle you even got the position, it takes a lot to be _the_ CEO's Personal assistant...And CEO Yang can be a bit of a prick as well," Hanbin muttered under his breath before his signature million-watt smile returned, although a bit tighter than before. "The place could be a bit hard to navigate at first, but you'll get used to it!" Jay licked his dry lips, looking around. Many of his future co-workers are already tumbling in, wearing their classy and formal business clothes. His question might have shown on his face because Hanbin took it to himself to answer. "Work starts at 7 a.m, but normally every likes to get here a few minutes earlier to get settled. Some go to eat, talk to colleagues, etc." he waved on and Jay nodded in understanding.

Seeing how hard everyone was working, made him want to work to his best as well. 

A quick ring from a phone took away Hanbin's attention from Jay. "Well, that's my first call of the day! Also my cue. Have an awesome first day, try not to get your mood down!" Hanbin waved before switching to his business voice. Jay bowed, before walking to a nearby elevator. Inhaling and exhaling, Jay steadied his breaths before entering the cramped space. This building was _huge_ and he was sure he was going to get lost in it for the next month or two. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he exited to the floor that held The Cafeteria, and the lounges. 

Warm coffee scents and the fresh breakfast like smells mingled and greeted him as he sucked in a deep breath. It was only 6:45, he thought he could explore the most popular parts of the buildings before he could come face to face with their _prick_ of a CEO. Jay. 

He now understood why people would come in here early to eat. The buffet looks _delicious_. His mouth just watered at the sight, but he shoved his urges away to just devour the entire table. He already had breakfast back at home (One that caused him to wake up at 4 a.m, but it was worthing because his roommate's cooking is the _best_. He found that out quick.) Limiting himself to a bagel and a cup of steaming coffee, he made his way over to the Window tables. He couldn't just register that he's working _here_ now. 

Of course, he'd worked with the company for years, but he spent the past 28 years in Seattle, so it was sort of a big change to just move to Seoul. Checking the time once more, it was nearing 7 a.m 

Finishing the last bits of his bagel and swinging the now empty coffee cup into the trash nearby, he mustered up the courage to enter the elevator once more and hit the top floor. 

The doors slowly parted, leaving him needing to take the first step. 

He did. 

And the first thing he noticed was the views left of him. The sun pooled in from the window, lighting up the floor causing him to shield his eyes with his hand. It was more vacant here, more peaceful. Across the padded floor, he goes. One step, two steps closer to the CEO's office. 

Taking in a deep breath, he was about to push the door when he realized it was pull. 

He saved himself from embarrassing himself. He shuddered before pulling on the door and entering. 

Sitting there cross-legged with concentrated eyes, typing away on his main computer, sat an elegant angel that had the expression of a carved statue. It felt as if Jay was looking at one the moment he laid eyes on the CEO. No wonder why everyone described him as young and rich, the CEO had a Youthful aura around him. At first glance, you may have thought he was still in High school. The black blazer against the white tucked in shirt gave off an intimidating aura, and he had to remind himself he was even older. By 2 years, but it felt like he was facing a 16-year-old for lord's sake. 

Realizing he might have just looked like an idiot, just ogling at the CEO he strode forward, trying to look as confident as possible. 

The young man looked up, a flash of surprise passing his eyes in a snap that Jay almost missed. 

He was about to make the first statement before the CEO raised a hand to stop him in front of his desk. Looking behind him once, then again, Jungwon kept staring at Jay with no shame. Biting the inside of his mouth, he nodded. Now back with a gaze that Jay can't quite decipher, but figured it out that the CEO was probably just examining him. "Jay Park, my new Personal Assistant. Correct?" Jungwon hummed, now his full attention was on Jay.

Was it because of his clothes? Sure, it wasn't the most formal, almost more on the fashionable side honestly, but he thought he looked good. "Y-yes," he replied, clearing his throat and eying the wide, spacious office. A few scattered pens, the wide view of the hectic city, the half-empty mug of coffee, the black sofa against the wall with white pillows, with a bookcase on its side. The glass table next to it, hosting a few fake plants. 

"That's good. Welcome," he says half-heartedly before returning to his duties. "It may be your first day, but dating season is heating up, and I need these documents filled out by the end of tomorrow." he passes a stack of papers. Jay's eyes almost pop out of their sockets, all of them? He was sure that the male at the desk saw his reaction, but he was grateful that the CEO chose to ignore it. "It'll be much appreciated," he instead remarks. 

Jay nodded slowly, "Of course...Sir." 

A look of amusement passes the CEO's sculpted face before the willowy male sinks back into his comforting seat. "Just Jungwon," he says. 

Jay looks up from flipping through the documents. If nothing distracted him, he could finish at least 1/4 of these before Lunch. Or he could just skip lunch, but he'd rather not. The gap between 5:30 a.m and 1:30 p.m was a bit too big for him, and his stomach to handle. "Come again?" he asks. 

"Call me, Just Jungwon. Most of my elder workers do," 

He didn't know whether to be offended that he was just called _old_ (If the CEO meant it or not, he was definitely referencing it at least.) he was just 29! Not much big of an age gap. He didn't know how to respond to it. This entire meeting is weird. His life was weird enough, but that was acknowledged plenty of times before, so this was just another thing he'll brush off and think about a few months into the future. 

"Alright, Jungwon-ssi. I'll finish these by tomorrow." 

"I'll put my trust in you that you will," Jungwon remarks, and he was lured into his computer screen once more. Jay nods, before retreating back to the door. That was it? He didn't expect it to go _this_ smoothly. He must be dreaming. 

Walking out the door he let out the biggest sigh ever. Walking over a few rooms, he saw the office door labeled _Executive Assistant_. That was his office. 

Biting back a grin, he pushed it open. (Well he tried, with the huge stack of papers in his hand.) turning to his back to go all the way through before entering. Stopping to take in everything, he was left breathless. Heck, he loved it. With a great view of the park outside the building, he could see kids running around, and couples doing who knows what. A bookcase behind his desk and the desk was clear! He always wanted a clear desk. Placing down the papers, he took his first seat in the leather chair.

And holy shit, he felt _cool._ He could work in here forever. 

Most likely not, but from the rush of everything, he felt like he could. 

And if he did, he'd probably pass out from exhaustion. 

Getting settled, he signed in to his newly, updated computer, and started on his work. 

* * *

Not aware of the door opening, as he was so immersed in finishing this one last, tiny teensy bit of a section that just didn't want to cooperate with Jay, he hadn't noticed the figure entering the room. The new designs and updates for Cupid's Corner were going to be released in a week, and apparently, his CEO also known as Yang Jungwon, born into the dating life as being the son of Yang Jeongin, the founder of Cupid's corner. Born on February 9, he soon, 24 years later lead their Company to success, and where it is now. 

A same-age step-sister named Jang Wonyoung, used to do Taekwondo...he swore it was all to just get to know his CEO. Totally not because he was a coward afraid to ask but that'll honestly come off more of being creepy than anything and he didn't want to go into uncharted areas. 

A small knock on his desk brought him jerking back, "Oh my-" he put a hand on his heart. Looking up, it was a fellow smiling blond. He had the nametag around his neck, with a grey suit. "Hello!" 

Fixing his posture, he straightened up. "Hello."

"You must be the new PA, right?" 

"Yes." he was about to say his name before realizing the glass nameplate on his desk already did that task for him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nishimura Riki, but just call me Ni-ki! I'm the COO." 

Hearing the rank that the newcomer had, Jay stood straight up. "Ah, calm down. Everyone always reacts like that, but honestly, I act like more of a Secretary than anything. I'm just here to welcome you. I passed by your office a few times and you seemed like you've been stoned to your seat." he chuckled, trying to ease the atmosphere. Jay visibly relaxed, nodding along. 

"Oh. Yes, I'm just trying to, you know." he gestures to the piles of papers. Ni-ki nods, almost looking pitiful at Jay. "First day and already this. Happened to me too, when I was just an intern." 

"Anywho, I was wondering to show you the building? It's pretty big if you hadn't already noticed." Ni-ki asks politely, and what is it to Jay to refuse? Ni-ki had that aura, that you see the person and think _Cold_ but actually talking to them in-person changes your entire perspective on them. 

Looking around, it was getting close to 1:30 already. His hands started hurting, and he had mistakenly left his glasses back at his apartment in the hurry to make it to the gigantic building on time. "Of course. It's like a maze," Jay compared, and Ni-ki chortled along. "It really is." 

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt," Jay says, pushing his chair back and walking across to face Ni-ki. 

Ni-ki leads the way out of his office, passing his own, the COS, and probably the VP's, before the one room that held the stoic-faced CEO. He could feel the stare on his back as Ni-ki chatted away to his side, motioning to everything and anything around there. Ni-ki clicks on the floor that held the Cafeteria. He guessed right, everyone love's the Cafe. 

Right before the door closed, he met eyes with the Piercing stare of Jungwon and it sent chills down his spine. 

"So, Jay-ssi. Are you ready to work in Cupid's Corner, Seoul?" 

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
**

❝ _knew from the second you walked in_  
 _this could be something_ ❞

— **silence, before you exit**

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**


	4. candy, baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet, Jake Shim, Lee Heeseung, and Park Sunghoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back lol 
> 
> finals is next week so ill try to update in the next week~ 
> 
> sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, etc.

His first day hit off fine actually, he sent home content- Until he realized he had to stay up until 11 p.m to finish the documents. He could possibly have less work- or his newly acquainted CEO may add just more to the plate, either way, he felt like any other day. Staying up to finish work, going to bed at who knows when and waking up looking worse than the Oompa Loompa's in Willy Wonkas...It was all a part of his daily agenda. The blinds on his windows were ripped open harshly, as his roommate came tumbling in hollering.

"RUSH AND SHINE!" Yeonjun singsonged, tearing the comforter off of Jay's body. The cold air instantly enveloped him in a freezing hug, and he yelped. "Yah!" he yelled, trying to pry the strong hands that were dragging him off the bed. Yeonjun showed no hesitation, pulling and tugging with no effort as he moved a protesting sleepy Jay across the apartment they shared and put him down on the chair to their dining table. 

Jay rubbed his eyes, vision a bit blurry as he blinked to shake away the dizziness. "Where're my glasses?" he asks drowsily.

A hand flies across as a large thump echoed throughout the room and a large _oof_ could be heard before a lightly blurry Yeonjun handed him his glasses. Putting the silver specs on, he glared up angrily. "What was that for?"

"You were going to be late," Yeonjun innocently brushed off. Jay huffed, "Sure I was." 

"You woke up like an hour late. And you spent almost an hour just _choosing_ you damn ass outfit-" "You can't lie, I did look good!" "You arrogant little shit I'm saying that next time doesn't be so late. Put on a white shirt, a blazer, and some slacks, sheesh it isn't hard." Jay watches as Yeonjun walks across their kitchen, grabbing two cups to make them both coffee. The disappointment turning into fondness as Jay sinks back into his chair, a small but proud smile playing on his lips. He knew Yeonjun had a soft spot for him. 

Jay and Yeonjun had met back in America when Yeonjun was just 15 and he was 12. He remembers the memory completely, how his so-called 'friends' had embarrassed him in front of a crowd, and how he just stopped working until the certain Asian boy came up to him and pretended to be his scolding elder brother. Jay was an only child, so he was confused why this complete stranger was going around claiming he was his brother and how embarrassing he was. The crowd had erupted into laughs at how the siblings fought with each other. 

And from that day, he was completely thankful that Yeonjun saved him. 

And from countless more embarrassing moments that'll pop up for the rest of his life because he just can't get away from them. 

They became close, and he actually felt like he had a true older brother. 

That is until Yeonjun turned 22 and he left for South Korea. Left Jay broken-hearted then, but Yeonjun had promised him that he'll always keep in contact with Jay. And he kept that promise! Countless calls, and visits, it was like Yeonjun was actually there. 

And now when Jay had called Yeonjun that he'd transferred to Seoul Cupid's Corners, Yeonjun without one ounce of reluctance offered for Jay to be roommates with him. "I will never admit that, you ugly ass," Yeonjun harrumphed before placing the steaming cup of coffee down in front of Jay. Jay lifted his eyes suggestively, and Yeonjun brought a spatula and waved it at him. "I am _engaged_ , Jay Park!" Yeonjun shrilled and Jay rolled his eyes. Years before, precisely 7 years but who's counting, Yeonjun had called him squealing that the cute college of his had finally asked him out and it turned out to be Yeonjun's love of his life, and Jay had forever third-wheeled from that moment on. 

Took them 7 fucking years but the 32-year-old ass was finally engaged and set to marry in a few months. Jay groans, "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going to get ready. Is Soobin-Hyung coming over later?" he asks as he sips the last few drops of his coffee. Yeonjun nods, now starting up the stove. 

"Yes, why?" he asks, reaching for the oil. 

"Nice, make sure to change the bedsheets and do _not_ ruin my bed hyung," Jay warned, blatantly walking away while placing his cup by the sink. It took a few seconds for the phrase to sink into Yeonjun's brain, but once it did, Yeonjun shouted out a loud "JAY PARK!" but Jay was already snickering while getting into the bathroom. 

Fine. That's a nice way to describe his life. 

It was just _fine_. 

* * *

Jungwon places his papers and folders down on his desk and got settled. Starting his computer up, he saw from his view to the elevator that Ni-ki had entered the top floor. Meeting eye-contact, he could see Ni-ki's chest fall up and down as he opened the door. "Good Morning," Jungwon greets, placing a cheek on his hand. 

His best friend rolls his eyes. "Saw it," 

"Saw what?" Jungwon retorts, taking a quick bite at his donut he snatched before anyone entered the Cafe. 

"One day and you're already....gazing at him." 

Jungwon choked on his donut. Ni-ki hastily passes him a water bottle and Jungwon drank it, wiping the small excess on his lips. "What are you talking about? You made that sound so..."

"Sensual?"

"Of course not. Weird. You made it sound like I was a stalker or something." 

Ni-ki helps himself to lean down on the glass table, looking straight into Jungwon's eyes. "Uh-huh." 

Jungwon sighs, "You can't just judge what I was thinking of while looking at someone. Besides, it was his first day. I was curious." 

Ni-ki bites his lip, not fully convinced. "Oh? That stare though?"

"Analyzing." 

"Really?" Ni-ki went on, a small smirk starting to form on the younger's lips. Jungwon has to look away to not roll his eyes. It was too early for this shit. "I look at everyone differently! For once, I'm looking at you and all I see is a dumbass." Jungwon bluntly retorts and drops his hand on the glass. Ni-ki snorts, now standing back up. He watches the younger blond pick up some of his files, and flip through them. Taking a look at Jungwon's untouched Coffee cup, he grabs it and takes a huge sip in front of the CEO. 

Jungwon's mouth falls open, "Excuse me- Mr. Nishimura!" he yells out with annoyance laced in his tone as Ni-ki walks away, a slight skip in his feet while waving sassily at the mirror before heading down the hall to his own office. Jungwon clicks his tongue before continuing to type into his computer. He may or may not have done a background check on his brand new PA before fully putting the transfer. Jay _was_ good looking, having that chic aura around him. 

Apparently, good looking enough for Jungwon to instantly decide that Jay can call him by his full name. 

Which, only a few people can. Ni-ki, his childhood best friend growing up, can. It may have been a quick lie that all of the elders could call him Jungwon- Heck he didn't even know how many people that work here are older than him. But he wasn't technically too young, only 3 years from being 30. 

He saw the older male debating with himself whether to go in or not, so he took it to himself to make the introduction easier. Which he had never done before for anyone else, and he wasn't sure why he had done it, to begin with. But something was different about the 29-year-old. Was it the American aura surrounding him? Not sure, but he thought that Americans were a lot more social. 

He wasn't giving him any gaze. Sure, he was looking at him. Just to figure out and assume the things he could and probably won't like. 

He was just interested. _Intrigued._ That's all. 

* * *

"Oh! Jay-ssi!" 

Jay turned around quickly, to a speed-walking COO. Jay had no choice but to smile back, bowing at his sunbae? He wasn't sure how many years Ni-ki had worked before him. Ni-ki bowed in return, before snatching a cookie from the stand and swinging an arm around the older. "Say, you're older than me right?"

Oh, they were going full-on casual now? It was so stiff back in his home country. Just awkward hellos, goodbyes, good mornings. Only necessary conversations. Just get your work done, go home to kids or spouse. And of course, Jay had lived alone so he had none. "I don't know your age Sunbae," Jay says nervously. 

"Oh drop the sunbae, that's a bit too formal there. We look like we could be good friends. I was born in 2005. You?" 

"April 20th, 2002." 

Ni-ki gasped, "Wow. You're 3 years older than me. You're my hyung." Jay wriggled himself away from the hands of the younger Japanese. "It seems like it," he replies, rubbing his neck. "Well, we had one spot we hadn't gotten to in our tour from yesterday," Ni-ki said, walking ahead. Jay just fixes his blazer, just a patterned beige with small stripes across it and a black shirt under it. Catching up, the taller nods. "It's the Head Lounge!" Ni-ki exclaims loudly, opening a door near the end of a passage that held the bathrooms. Walking in, Jay stops to gape at it. 

It was _big_ with red sofas and loveseats, it's own snack table, a countertop with a microwave. 3 others were already there, two chatting their mouths off and one just resting his eyes. The male sleeping had doe-like eyes, with small lips and a lean figure. His head was resting against the back of the sofa, laying sideways. One of the duo turned around. He had royal-like features, with a carved face, sharp jawline, and hawk-like eyes. The other had a warm presence. Like Sunshine and happy 2000s days were personified. 

His light auburn hair got shone on by the light, contrasting to the midnight black hair the ice-like man had. Jay almost shivered under the gaze. Whoever he was. "Everyone— _Heeseung-hyung wake up —_ This is Jay-Hyung! The new PA of Jungwon." 

The bleary eyes of who he guessed Heeseung met him and he passed a sheepish smile. Heeseung crossed his arm and sat up straighter. The warm one of the duo came closer, giving out a hand for Jay to shake. "That's awesome!" he says in English surprisingly. "You speak?" Jay says, lips curling up in a pleasant smile. 

"Lived in Australia and had my entire childhood there, I'm Jake." he continues in English. Ni-ki chuckles, "Alright that's nice. Sunghoon?"

Sunghoon reaches out for Jay to shake as well, and when Jay's hand slides into the nimble fingers. And they were _freezing_. How did the man stay that cold throughout the day and now die of hyperthermia? "I'm Sunghoon. Marketing Manager." Jake cocks his head, "Head, Hoon. You wouldn't be in here unless you weren't." 

"Yeah, yeah." Sunghoon waves off, now looking at Jay with a small smile. His eyes graze down the PA's outfit before back up, turning to grab his sandwich that he grabbed from the Main Cafe. "So, let's fill him up, shall we?" Ni-ki says brightly. Jay's eyes pop open, "WHAT?" he exclaims loudly, stepping back a bit. Ni-ki looks at him quizzically, "I mean we fill in all the gossip in the company so feel free to ask us questions....?" he explained with questioning eyes. Jay's eyes widened and he put on an awkward smile. "Yeah, Just heard something different." 

Jake, on the other hand, was laughing behind his hand. "Don't be shy, grab a cookie." Sunghoon parts way for Jay to freely snatch one. Taking a bit out of the sugar cookie he chose, Jay took in the view outside. "So what happened to the Past PA?" he asked. A head raised from his side. "Moves," Jake says with no context. "Moves?" Jay repeats confused. Sunghoon appears at his left. "Motives," he adds, shaking his head. 

"Motives? Sorry, I'm not getting-" 

Ni-ki emerges in front of him, and Jay hops back in shock. They're all in front of him now. They seem to be everywhere, it sort of creeped him out but it seemed comical as well. "Before you, we had one other PA who was very good at her job. She worked with him since he took over CC, but then a few years in she got too...close? I suppose that's a good way to describe it." 

"She made moves on him," Jake perks up. 

"Plenty, I think she just wanted a relationship with him." Sunghoon looks down boredly. Jake scoffs, "Sure Hoon-ah? Nah, she just wanted to sleep with CEO Yang. You could basically _swim_ through the things she tried to do." Jake scrunches his face up in disgust, doing a shiver to further emphasize how weird her attempts were. Jay nodded along, "Well then that's....unfortunate." 

"Her name was Lim Hwara," Heeseung says behind him. Jay jumps again, placing a hand over his heart. That thing is going to stop beating because of all the surprises they gave him. "She was also fairly pretty," Heeseung thinks as if he was remembering her. Ni-ki covers a bark of a laugh with a cough. "She surpassed the standards of beauty. But her personality wasn't it for our CEO. She was a try-hard." Ni-ki clears his throat. Jay raises his eyebrows as if to say _oh_. Heeseung grabs a chip from the bowl and pops it into his mouth, "Extreme try hard. It was laughable even. And got jealous easily." 

Jake nodded, "Oh my gosh I remember Seulgi-noona, she works in the Advertising Sect, a few floors down telling me that she tried to get CEO Yang's opinion on something for their new project, and Hwara walked in and _fumed,_ and almost dragged Yang out of there. Noona said she was boring holes into her skull." 

Jay catches Ni-ki trying to stop a knowing-smile form on his face. He discreetly looks around the room as if he knows something the rest of them don't. "Went for the wrong gender, to begin with," he heard Ni-ki mumble under his breath. Jay contemplated asking what Ni-ki meant by that, but he decides not to. Jake was too busy chatting his mouth of anyways, and he might as well give the Australian his full attention. "- And then Hwara went full-on chili pepper-" Jake ranted on, waving his hands everywhere. Sunghoon was looking at Jake with a fond gaze, and Jay already suspected something was going on between them. Heeseung yawned, "Anywho, where is Sunoo?"

"Sunoo?" Jay quirked. 

"Head Graphic Designer. He can't come today, because something had to be shipped for that department but it's lagging and they need it finished by the end of today. It was supposed to be presented to Mr. Yang when Work officially starts, but Sunoo almost had a Heart attack he found out it'll take more time so he forced his team to stay in and work on it because they had to start it from scratch rather than wait for the premade tech." Ni-ki explained to everyone, but he said it with such a weird tone that Jay couldn't help but wonder if he had a disliking to the Graphic Designer. 

"Alright, Jake you can stop talking about Hwara now-" Heeseung pats Jake's shoulder and Jake stops abruptly before jumping into another speedy chat. He comes around, "Anyways Jay did you know I played soccer before this?" 

Sunghoon sighs loudly, "Jake that was in High school- More than a decade ago!" he says while rubbing his temple as if Jake always did this. That didn't stop Jake though, he grabbed Jay by the shoulders, and used his other free hand to motion to the wide view. "I could've been a top Soccer player, just imagine it," he came closer to Jay's ear and whispered, " _Jake shim, Jake Shim, Jake shim._ " he chanted. Sunghoon rolled his eyes, "Please Jake, that did not happen at all." Jake gave Sunghoon a look, "I was an all-star in my school! Most popular too," he winked at Jay. 

Jay chuckled nervously before Sunghoon dragged a boasting Jake away, and Ni-ki cringed. "You're so weird, stop Jay-hyung's looking overwhelmed." 

But Jake reappeared on Jay's other side, "And Sunghoonie here was an Ice-skater! He won countless medals as well, has a whole case for it at home." he bragged on behalf of the cold-male. Sunghoon rubbed his shoulder, "Jake that was only until I was 17- Gosh stop embarrassing me!" 

Jay laughed, "No, No, I'm interested! Tell me more," he asks, prodding for Jake to go on. "Some say he was a _prince,_ " Jake says in a melancholy voice, looking away into the distance with a dramatic look, closing his eyes. "He was a prince," Heeseung repeated in a whisper-like tone to add the effect. "Capturing girls' _hearts_ ," Jake clutched his heart while throwing his head back exorbitantly. "Capturing girls' hearts," Heeseung echoed with his own eyes screwed shut in an overly-dramatic way while sprinkling confetti that he grabbed from the other table. 

He gave an amused glance to Ni-ki as if to ask: " _Did this always happen or is this just them fucking with me_?" 

Ni-ki gave a shrug in response as if this happened too many times for him to be phased anymore. Sunghoon had his head buried in his hands, looking done with Heeseung's and Jake's antics. 

"Oh, Sunghoon-Oppa, _I love_ _you_!" Jake mocked in an overly-high pitched tone, now just walking around the room in a drunk-like manner, flipping his non-existent long hair. 

"Take my _Sarang_ , Sunghoon-Oppa!" Heeseung adds, twirling around Sunghoon with finger hearts. 

" _Marry me Oppa!"_ both yell in Unison, squealing like teenage girls. Jay can't help but laugh at how they two were tormenting the now red male. Ni-ki's shoulders were also shaking in mirth, turning away to not let anyone see. Sunghoon looked up, "Yah, Both of you two stop it! Heeseung-Hyung I swear!" he pointed accusingly, giving off a warning but it only came as a more suggestive statement for the two to go over the top, grabbing nearby pocky-sticks and a napkin to ask for autographs. He looked up at Jay with pleading in his eyes, and Jay could do nothing but look down, feeling bad for laughing.

"Alright, fun's over, work is starting, Jay-hyung, all of you, get to work." he pointed his finger at all of them, stopping to look at the fooling Jake and Heeseung with stern eyes who were now quoting, "Pick me, Choose me, _Love me_ ," to Sunghoon. Ni-ki shook their head at them, as he leads the PA out the door. "Don't mind them, they're always like that. Sunghoon was a popular ice-staker back when he was still a teenager." 

"Ah, I see," Jay nods.   
  


"Anyways, I heard your first meeting is this lunch."

"Meeting?" he yelps, turning to Ni-ki shocked. Ni-ki tilts his head in confusion, "I mean why else would you need to finish the documents?" 

"But what about Sunoo-ssi?"

"They're most likely going to be done by 1 o'clock." 

Jay's eyes widen, "Well then."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Share opinions, you know what to do, right?"

"Of...of course." Jay stutters, starting to question if he could do it. 

"Well, hurry up. Don't want to get our dear CEO Yang mad, now do we?"

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃  
**

❝ _Even someone picky as you  
Will be addicted to me _❞

— **candy, baekhyun**

**▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yALl thanks for the comments and kudos in chap 1! im glad people think this is unique- i hope you enjoy this! also if you go back to the character intros and scroll down to theodore's gif and you click on "Theodore" it'll take u to a picture of what theo is supposed to look like! u can imagine him any way you want tho~
> 
> quick note, its 2031 here not 2020. they still have their normal birth dates. 
> 
> i failed at humor btw im sorry lmao


End file.
